


Saying Goodbye

by theseguysthough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotions, Fluff, I don't know, I'm not good at tagging, It is sweet and emotional. That's it., M/M, Maybe - Freeform, bit of sastiel maybe, i made myself cry writing this, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseguysthough/pseuds/theseguysthough





	Saying Goodbye

The time had come, the last fight, the last night, for real this time.   
Sam and Dean were going to die, that was for sure, die together, as it had always been meant to be. They had spent their evening together, drinking, talking, laughing. Cas had been sitting on a chair in the corner, not wanting to bother the two. They were going to leave him behind, Dean had told him that it was the last thing Cas could do for them, staying alive. 

Cas didn’t think he could do it.   
His gaze was pinned on both of them the whole night, following every movement, every breath and every blink.   
He took it all in, memorized it, one last time. He printed their faces in his mind, so that he would never forget, so that he’d never stop feeling. Cas had his own battle to fight. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes and a pain he had never felt settled in his chest and throat.  
His heart was already grieving for the two humans he had loved the most. He tried to stay calm, he had to, for them. It was important. 

Every few minutes his eyes locked with Dean’s, those eyes, assuring him that it would be okay, even without him, Cas wasn’t so sure about that.

When Sam’s lips moved at last, a sentence filled the air and it struck Cas like lightning. ‘It’s time to go’.

Dean looked in Cas’ eyes again, trying to find something, whatever it was, to give him the courage to walk away. Sam was already crying. Cas stood up, barely keeping it together, about the fall to the floor, but he was strong, he had promised Dean to be strong. He had to be strong.

Sam walked over to him, the big man was nothing but a child right now, eyes on the floor, arms close to his body, a tremble in his voice giving away the pain.

'Cas, man, I- I don't know what I could possibly say to make this easy'.

'It's alright Sam, until we meet again'.

Sam broke and pulled Cas close to him, a warm, long embrace. Beautiful but the knowledge that this was the last one, the last time, was all around them in the air, creeping in their hearts and making this a terrifying moment. 

Sam let Cas go, patted his back and without meeting the angel’s eye, he turned around and walked out of the door to the Impala parked outside. 

Dean. Dean. Dean. Cas’ mind repeated that word as he stepped closer to his Righteous Man. 

Eyes locked, green and blue, as they had done so many times, no shame, not now. Cas stopped when he was standing in front of Dean, he couldn’t look anywhere but those eyes. The pain in his chest was nearly unbareable but in the region of his heart a warmer feeling rose, easing the ache just a little. 

'Dean' Cas' voice was nothing but a whipser. 

'Cas' A tear escaped Dean's right eye. 

Cas knew, if this had been a movie this would be the time that they would share a true love’s kiss and it would, in some magical way, solve everything. But this was not a movie, and magic didn’t exist, only death, violence and darkness. He also knew, he couldn’t do it, no matter how much his heart begged him to close the space between their lips, no matter how high his head was flying right now, he couldn’t. He couldn’t accept a gift like that, he was not worthy, he had never deserved this man in front of him.

Dean knew as well, he saw Cas’ struggle, he felt the same way, this was not how it was supposed to happen. Instead of that, Dean stepped forward, he hugged Cas, embraced him, poured his last love, hope, dreams in that hug. Cas was surrounded by warmth and his nails dug in the back of Dean’s leather jacket, his fists were grabbing the fabric and pushing him closer. Cas’ tears won their fight and fell down on the strong shoulder of the man he loved so deeply. After what seemed like 1 second or 2 weeks, they let go. 

When they broke apart Cas placed his hand over the mark he had left there all those years ago. 

Their eyes met once more, they were having a conversation of their own. They were sending ‘I love you’ ‘I need you’ ‘I know’ back and forth.

A hunter and his angel, they had never needed words to speak. 

'Cas I- I just want to say, I'm- I'm…'

He broke the gaze and stared down at the floor. 

Cas took his hand from Dean’s shoulder and gently pressed the hunter’s chin upwards to make him look Cas in the eyes again. His thumb brushed over the skin next to Dean’s lips. 

'Talk to me' Cas said, not moving his hand. 

Dean sighed, closing his eyes a few seconds to get himself together.

He opened them, looked Cas straight in the eye and said:

'I'm proud of us too'. 

'Dean'


End file.
